Carga el peso del mundo
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Se dice que los comienzos claros son contados, pero en realidad, ¿cuántos finales se pueden narrar sin titubear? El final es la parte más difícil de una historia, es cuando el héroe cae, o se levanta triunfal ante la atónita mirada del villano. En toda historia debe haber un fin [Respuesta al reto de patriot117 del foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. Hilos del caos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni la idea de este fic me pertenecen ;)

 **Carga el peso del mundo**

 **I. Hilos del caos.**

El día era soleado, no había nubes que impidieran al sol lanzar sus rayos, un cielo extraño, estable. Eso no era bueno, por lo menos no para Takeru Takaishi. Desde niño había aprendido a ser perceptivo, a ver luz en la oscuridad y a ver oscuridad en la luz «mantenerse internamente tranquilo, incluso en medio del caos violento; no olvidar la posibilidad del desorden en tiempos de orden», leyó alguna vez en un libro. Y esa tranquilidad aparentemente imperturbable del día le hacía fruncir el ceño con regularidad.

Tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, se dispuso a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

—Takeru.

Escuchó una voz pequeña, soñolienta. Unos ojos enormes y azules lo miraban con curiosidad e impaciencia.

—Me voy a la escuela, regreso en la tarde, Patamon. —Trato de sonreírle.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta, el digimon salió disparado de la cama que compartía con su compañero y se posó en su cabeza.

—Voy contigo, que tal si se aparece un digimon en el camino e intenta matarte, Takeru.

El chico sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, sin embargo, algo dentro de él se sacudió al escuchar esas inocentes palabras, aunque eran poco probables.

Atravesó la pequeña cocina, su madre le había dejado dinero para el descanso en la escuela.

Salió de casa, la puerta crujió a sus espaldas al tiempo en que un par de aves alzaban sus alas para emprender el vuelo.

Desde que el mundo había descubierto la existencia de los digimons algo en su interior se removía constantemente ¿Estaba bien? Toda acción trae consigo consecuencias, buenas _y_ malas, malas _o_ buenas. En este caso, ¿cuál de las dos opciones saldría a flote primero? Por ahora todo estaba bien, los humanos parecían aceptar a sus amigos digitales, pero hasta cuándo sería así.

Caminaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con un peculiar ser sobre su cabeza, cuando de repente observó una escena que le hizo retornar, una y otra vez, a sus ideas.

Un hombre se detuvo de repente, a su lado, un Terriermon cargaba con sus largas orejas un par de bolsas. El chico no paso por desapercibida la pequeña línea, roja y casi inexistente, en la mejilla del digimon. De un momento a otro el sujeto pateó al Terriermon, haciendo que este chocara contra una pared.

La gente murmuraba, los niños abrazaban con fervor a sus nuevos amigos. Por culpa de todo el embrollo que se respiraba Takeru no se percató del momento en que Patamon voló hacía aquel digimon herido, encarando al agresor con gesto retador.

A él se le paró el corazón cuando vio que una mano se alzaba, venenosa, como la lengua de una serpiente.

Corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo crispado se lo permitió, llegando justo a tiempo para detener el golpe que dio de lleno en su ojo.

—¡Takeru!

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, el mundo se volvió negro, solo escuchaba la voz de Patamon que gritaba su nombre entre sollozos. Todo su rostro ardía, quemaba, por lapsos de tiempo sentía como su cuerpo se acalambraba.

—¡¿Takeru?! —Volvió a escuchar su nombre, pero esta vez en boca de otra persona, alguien a quien él reconocería incluso en la oscuridad infinita.

—Hi… kari —dijo entrecortadamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Qué les paso?

Ella se arrodillo, apartando delicadamente la mano que Takeru se negaba a quitar de su ojo. Resopló sonoramente cuando vio que no era nada grave, seguramente le dejaría un moretón horrible el cual haría que Mimi torciera la boca, pero no iba más allá.

—Hikari. —Le jalaron repetidamente de la falda, era Gatomon—. Mira, allí, un Terriermon.

Y como si esa fuera una especie de contraseña secreta, Takeru se levantó con brusquedad paralizándose frente a Hikari. El único ojo que por ahora actuaba como un todo en cuanto a su vista, viraba a todos lados, sin encontrar a quien buscaba.

Gatomon se acercó titubeante al digimon tirado en el piso, sus enormes ojos gatunos parpadeaban continuamente.

—Está muy mal, tiene heridas por todas partes. Hikari, ¿qué hacemos?

—Hay que llevarlo a casa —exclamó Patamon, volando de nuevo a la cabeza de su compañero.

—Pero los chicos tienen clase ahora mismo.

—No importa, lo traeremos con nosotros y mientras estemos en la escuela lo cuidaran ustedes, ¿de acuerdo, Patamon, Gatomon? Durante el descanso iremos a verlos.

Estos asintieron, intercambiando miradas.

—Takeru, quiero saber qué paso, cuéntamelo, por favor.

—Bien, pero empecemos a caminar o llegaremos tarde.

* * *

 **—** ¿Y dices que ese hombre desapareció cuando yo llegue?

—Eso creo, cuando recibí el golpe todo se volvió negro, no estoy seguro de que paso después. Pero recuerdo su rostro, muy bien.

Hikari noto como el cuello de Takeru se tensaba. Era algo que pasaba muy a menudo en los últimos meses, ella no sabía por qué, sin embargo tenía leves sospechas. Ver esos ojos azules llenos de temor, era como recibir un balde de agua fría. Hikari sentía lo mismo, desde hace mucho, pero al contrario de su amigo trataba de ocultarlo. Cada día le era más difícil hacerlo, pues el chico a su lado se encargaba de recordarle a cada segundo la misión que ellos, como _niños_ _elegidos_ de antaño, debían sobrellevar siempre sin descanso. Lo sabía cada vez que Takeru abrazaba con fervor a Patamon mientras sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente a ojos de cualquiera, menos de ella. El corazón tambaleante de Takeru se volvió parte del día a día de Hikari, pese a que hacia todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evadir lo que se involucrara con el tema.

Aunque las noticias que se anunciaban en la televisión, las que había escuchado por accidente esa mañana mientras su padre tomaba el desayuno, las que escucho a lo lejos hace dos semanas antes de salir con Miyako, le asustaban. No creía posible que cada día, con más frecuencia, se encontraran seres digitales abandonados en la calle, con heridas serias, o simplemente con hambre.

—Llegamos —murmuró Hikari con el Terriermon entre sus brazos, acunándolo. Aquellas palabras salieron más como una lamentación que como una afirmación.

—Si Daisuke nos ve comenzará a hacer un montón de preguntas acerca de este digimon. Adelántate, yo lo dejaré en un lugar seguro junto a Patamon y Gatomon.

Ella no pudo hacer más que asentir robóticamente, dos veces seguidas.

El viento se alzó, haciéndole cosquillas cuando rozó sus dedos.

Los pasos de Takeru se hacían cada vez más lejanos, solo quedaba en el aire el débil aroma que siempre se desprendía de él, aquel que se impregnaba en sus pensamientos hasta colarse en cada uno de sus latidos. Pero esta vez el olor se esfumó tan rápido como si nunca hubiese existido.

«Takeru».

٭٭٭

—Patamon, ¿crees que los humanos nos detestan?

El pequeño frunció el ceño. El viento que golpeaba su cuerpo se sentía bien. Le gustaba la azotea de la escuela, desde ahí se veía todo.

Ya que el mundo conocía su existencia no era necesario estar allí, escondidos, como solían hacerlo antes. Ahora incluso podían esperar a sus compañeros dentro del salón de clases, como lo hacian algunos.

Pero inconscientemente era algo que se les había hecho costumbre, tal vez en el fondo sabían que era algo preventivo.

—Pero Takeru, Hikari y los demás…

—No —lo detuvo abruptamente—, ellos son diferentes. Hablo de las personas que hacen este tipo de cosas. Las que golpeaban a sus mascotas antes de que llegáramos, las que ahora nos ven a nosotros como su nuevo juguete.

—No creo que nos detesten, yo, no lo creo.

Gatomon se dio cuenta de que no comprendía lo que quería decir. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro, controlando así la impotencia.

Ella sufrió maltrato antes a manos de un digimon maligno. Patamon no lo comprendía, jamás vivió algo similar. Por ello, al ver al Terriermon respirando pausadamente, las memorias que se esfumaron desde que estaba con Hikari regresaban agolpadas. En esas heridas que por el momento se mantenían estables, era como verse ella misma encerrada y llena de odio.

—Takeru actúa extraño —soltó de un momento a otro.

—¿Eh?

—Que Takeru no es el mismo de siempre. A veces parece triste, y yo no sé qué hacer. Pienso que es por mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa, Hikari también esta así en ocasiones. Son cosas de los humanos en las que no podemos intervenir. Se enamoran, se hieren unos a otros, y son felices unos a otros. Nosotros no lo comprendemos. Ese es su ritmo de vida.

—Quiero ayudar a Takeru.

—Entonces solo quédate a su lado. Si te deprimes no podrá salir adelante al verte así.

Una brisa suave los cubrió a ambos.

Sus niños dejaron de ser niños hace tiempo, eso lo sabían perfectamente. Tal vez, tontamente, seguían aferrándose a algo por lo que ya no tenía caso luchar. Y cuando llegaban a este punto, retornaban a los sentimientos que los hacían quedarse. No era un capricho. Es que deseaban con toda el alma ser testigos de lo que se convertirían ellos, los niños que volvían cuando pronunciaban sus nombres con convicción, como si pronunciaran viejos conjuros que nadie sabe, a cada mirada anhelante, se percataban de que con cada luz que moría en sus ojos, nacían dos más. Vivían en una evolución constante. Patamon y Gatomon, y posiblemente todos los demás, ambicionaban ser parte de ese cambio. Aunque fuera doloroso presenciarlo desde un punto lejano.

—Ya casi suena la campana del almuerzo.

—Hikari trajo un almuerzo extra hoy. Dijo que la mamá de Takeru esta muy ocupada y que no le da tiempo de prepararle el desayuno. Es muy amable con él, ¿no crees?

—A mi me gusta que lo sea. —Sonrió dulcemente—. A Takeru le hace feliz, y cuando están juntos me siento tranquilo. Pienso que Hikari puede proteger a Takeru si yo no estoy, y Takeru protegería a Hikari si tú no estuvieras.

Gatomon abrió los ojos, Patamon robó palabras de su boca que quizá no se atrevería a decir en voz alta por orgullo. Pero tenía razón. Takeru ocuparía su lugar si ella dejará ese mundo. Nunca lo diría frente a Takaishi, por supuesto.

Cuando escucharon el timbre que anunciaba el descanso dieron un salto involuntario. Se sonrieron mutuamente, y cuando estaban por salir corriendo, un sonido los alertó.

Se colocaron en posición defensiva, suspiraron sonoramente cuando notaron que solo se trataba del Terriermon despertando.

٭٭٭

Al extender sus manos podía tocar el cielo, lo sentía claramente cuando los rayos del sol se bifurcaban a través de sus dedos y atrapaba el cielo en su puño. A lo largo de toda su vida escuchó decir a las personas que el cielo es inalcanzable, y que por lo tanto era el límite de todo lo que existe, para él, aunque tan solo era un niño, esas palabras le parecían odiosas por toda la falsedad que cargaban.

Entonces, salía a la calle, estiraba su brazo, y se daba cuenta de que lo podía alcanzar en un simple movimiento. Después, aquella infinidad azulada lo mareaba y maravillaba al mismo tiempo.

El cielo no es el límite, y tampoco es inalcanzable. Por algo sus ojos eran azules, decía su mamá.

—¡Takeru!

—Hikari. —Se traspapeló un momento por la cercanía de unos ojos rojizos—. Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando.

—Descuida, sé muy bien que es algo inevitable para ti. Pero me asusta cuando te vas por mucho tiempo.

—Tranquila, siempre regresaré contigo.

Recientemente cuando estaban juntos de improviso la situación se volvía incomoda.

—T-te traje el almuerzo, apuesto a que no trajiste nada más que dinero, ¿cierto?

—No. Muchas gracias.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el gesto que Hikari añoraba. Esa mirada afable, cargada de un sinfín de cosas absolutas para ella. La infinidad que se reflejaba en ellos era la misma que veía en el cielo matinal.

La diferencia, era que la distancia que la separaba de esos ojos azules la percibía lejanísima. En un lugar apartado y oscuro en el que a pesar de todo quería zambullirse.

—Hikari-chan, ¿no me trajiste almuerzo a mi también?

—¡¿Ah?! Lo siento mucho, Daisuke-kun, pensé que preparabas tu comida.

Daisuke gruñó con los brazos cruzados. Sigilosamente le dedico una mirada de reproche a Takeru, cambiándola automáticamente por una risilla traviesa.«El tonto de Takaishi es un suertudo», pensó. ¿Cuándo exactamente los _celos_ mutaron en felicidad por sus amigos? No lo sabía.

—Oh, Daisuke —exclamó Takeru, recordando algo. Hikari supo de qué se trataba en cuanto cruzaron miradas—. Tenemos algo importante que contarte, esta mañana al venir a la escuela…

—¡Takeru!

—¡Hikari!

Patamon y Gatomon entraron visiblemente apresurados al aula. Otro ser azul, que Daisuke reconoció primero, llegó detrás de ellos

—El digimon… el que estaba con nosotros… —Comenzó Patamon entre jadeos.

—¡Se ha escapado! —Concluyó Gatomon.

* * *

 **—** Si repruebo esa materia será culpa suya.

—Tu fuiste el que quiso venir con nosotros, Daisuke —repusó Takeru sin detener el paso.

—¿A dónde debemos ir? No sabemos qué dirección tomo.

—Takaishi, Hikari-chan tiene razón.

—Lo sé —se detuvo, haciendo que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo—, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que debo seguir corriendo aunque no sepa a dónde.

—Tal vez debamos comenzar por ahí —Daisuke apunto con la mirada.

En el horizonte se levantaba algo a lo que llamaban la _luz de la digievolución._

Corrieron sin pensarlo un segundo más. Calles se cerraban a su paso, personas atiborraban su camino cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Se detuvieron cuando se vieron atrapados entre un mar de gente. Estaban en un parque, al parecer se llevaba a cabo un tipo de evento.

Todo lucía tranquilo. Las personas transitaban en paz tomadas de la mano, riendo y canturreando.

—No esta aquí, debió irse.

—No, miren, en ese edificio —Daisuke fue el primero en notar el bulto que se alzaba en la cima de un alto edificio.

Las orejas largas que seguía manteniendo sobresalían a simple vista. Su cuerpo ahora era enorme y regordete, unos pantalones cubrían sus piernas y dos armas actuaban como sus manos. Un cartucho de balas listas para usarse colgaban sobre su hombro atravesando su estómago verticalmente.

—Es Gargomon, Takeru, ¿quieres que digievolucione?

—Espera, no queremos armar un alboroto. Hay que acercarnos.

Caminaron con cautela. La sombra del enorme edificio los tapaba por completo.

Se quedaron de pie, daba la impresión de que esperaban algo. Y eso _algo_ llego.

Gargomon se impulsó sin que ellos lo notaran, dando un enorme salto, hasta que aterrizó frente a ellos levantando una nube de polvo.

La tierra tembló sonoramente asustando a más de un transeúnte.

—No te haremos daño pero, ¿puedes venir con nosotros?

Hikari se acercó extendiéndole la mano. A Takeru no le agradaba la sonrisa que Gargomon mantenía en su rostro, que junto a esas cicatrices lucía tétrico.

Gargomon alzó ambos brazos, sacudió violentamente su cabeza y apuntó a Hikari. Gatomon, Patamon y Veemon digievolucionaron rápidamente, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido de balas al dispararse sin retorno.

٭٭٭

—¡Oye, Taichi! ¿Qué tienes? Estas muy distraído.

—Nada, es solo que… ¿No te parece raro? —Paso una mano por detrás de su cuello—. El mundo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, Agumon y los demás viven con nosotros, todo esto, aun me cuesta creerlo.

— _Todo esto_ lo logramos juntos, nuestros mundos merecen vivir en paz, aun si eso significa que debamos vivir mezclados.

—Yamato —lo miró con firmeza—, vivíamos en paz antes, por separado. El Digimundo estuvo en riesgo, nosotros ayudamos con eso. El mundo real estuvo en riesgo por culpa de esos disturbios, volvimos a ayudar. Si se desatara una guerra Digimon-Humano, ¿de qué lado debemos estar?

Esos ojos azules se turbaron dos simples segundos para después volver a su habitual estado.

—Te lo dije antes, ahora vivimos mezclados, no hay que elegir ningún bando porque eso nunca pasará.

Yamato se dio la vuelta, Taichi estaba por replicar pero la intervención del rubio no lo dejo hacerlo.

—Y si eso llegara a suceder, yo lucharía contra el lado que crea incorrecto, contra los que piensan diferente a mi respecto a la paz de este nuevo mundo… Te espero afuera.

Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y salió del salón, con las manos entre los bolsillos.

Hubo algo en la mirada de su amigo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, parecía tan decidido, todo lo contrario a lo que él era en esos momentos. Inseguridades subían y bajaban como en una montaña rusa.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás viendo esa ventana? ¿No te cansas de ver tu reflejo?

Sora aparecía en los momentos indicados, cuando él necesitaba reír o apoyar su cabeza en un hombro confiable.

—Es que no me reconozco —su semblante se tornó sombrío—, el Taichi que se refleja aquí no soy yo, no puedo volver a ser ese niño de once años, el que corría siempre al lado de Greymon sin miedo a tropezar y les dedicaba palabras de aliento.

 _Sora está encerrada en un otoño eterno_ , pensaba Taichi con frecuencia cuando veía ese cabello pelirrojo tan vivo y esos ojos que parecían quemarle cuando chocaba contra ellos. Ella no podía ser invierno ni verano, ella era una parte de ambos, un equilibrio perfecto. Proporcionaba a todo el que estuviera cerca el calor suficiente sin llegar a fastidiar, y a su vez emanaba la madurez de un viento frío y suave. Ella era un otoño eterno.

—No necesitamos a ese Taichi, te necesitamos a ti, al que eres ahora. Al que camina por las calles, guiado por el niño que una vez fue, observado por el que quiere llegar a ser.

Claramente sintió un extraño alivió que lo embargo al instante. Creía que en cualquier momento un montón de hojas secas y de colores cálidos le caerían encima. Lo que cayó sobre él no fueron esas hojas, fue la mano de Sora que lo atrajo hacia ella, colocándolo en su hombro.

—Sé que estas preocupado —retomó las palabras—, pero recuerda que estamos aquí. Si uno cae todos caemos. Estoy segura de que todos te seguirán a donde sea. No te preocupes por el mañana, hazlo por el presente. Si el día de hoy es desastroso, entonces mañana lo arreglaremos, juntos.

Se incorporó de nuevo, sintiendo el ambiente otoñal por todas partes. Estaba en lo cierto al decir que Sora era como un otoño eterno.

Estaba por darle las gracias cuando el rostro de Sora se giró a la ventana, sus labios se abrieron queriendo decir algo y su piel empalideció.

—Taichi… —Logro mascullar.

Los pájaros trinaban de forma extraña cuando él viró. Nubes de humo, grises y borrosas, ascendían al techo celeste, lejos de ahí.

—Taichi, algo está pasando. Gabumon y los otros nos esperan en la salida.

Yamato entro deprisa acompañado de Mimi.

«Hikari», fue lo primero que llego a su cabeza antes de salir corriendo.

Se dice que los comienzos claros son contados, pero en realidad, ¿cuántos finales se pueden narrar sin titubear? El final es la parte más difícil de una historia, es cuando el héroe cae, o se levanta triunfal ante la atónita mirada del villano. Es cuando el amor de dos amantes sale victorioso, o culmina de manera trágica. En toda historia debe haber un fin. Sin embargo…

El mundo está lleno de inicios, no hay lugar para los finales.

* * *

¡Hola! Ay, puedo escuchar la decepción hasta aquí. Solo quiero aclarar que este fic es para el reto de patrito117, y según yo serán tres capítulos. Lo deje en rating T por posibles cosillas un poco feas. Después explicaré en que consistía el reto y bueno, espero les haya gustado, en especial a ti, Patriot.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Balas de la destrucción

**Advertencia: Puede que en este capítulo toque temas un poco delicados para algunas personas. Trate de no ser muy específica pero no sé si lo hice bien. Si llegas a esa parte, deja de leer y ve una película bonita (?) :D Leen bajo su propia voluntad.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni la idea de este fic me pertenecen.

 **Carga el peso del mundo**

 **II. Balas de la destrucción.**

El concreto hacia que sus pasos resonaran y sus nervios se dispararan al cielo. Gotas de sudor caían, y él podía escuchar claramente su caída estrepitosa.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Contaba una y otra vez hasta el número diez para calmar las palpitaciones salvajes de su corazón. Perdía la cuenta y empezaba de nuevo; uno, dos, tres… Se perdía en cuanto su mente pronunciaba el _ocho_. Entonces, una niña de cabello castaño asaltaba su mente, crispándolo, haciendo que sus pies aceleraran mientras viejas memorias se apilaban.

Si se comparaba a su _yo_ de once años, no sabría por dónde empezar para enlistar todas las cosas que lo diferenciaban de lo que era ahora. Su nombre era Taichi, sí, pero sentía que aunque su nombre fuera el mismo, la persona que cargaba con él no era la misma.

—¡Taichi!

Una mano lo tomo por el hombro, desbalanceándolo por un segundo.

—Tranquilízate —continuó Yamato—, por favor, estas asustando a las chicas. Date cuenta de que no sabemos qué pasa, ni siquiera sabemos si es algo malo. Sé lo que piensas, yo también tuve un mal presentimiento pero… Takeru y Hikari están ahora en la escuela, no te preocupes.

«Es cierto. Es cierto. Hikari está bien, ella esta con Takeru. En estos momentos la campana de salida está sonando y ellos se dirigen a casa». Pero la resequedad de su boca, y las fuertes palpitaciones que sacudían su pecho le decían que debía seguir corriendo. No lo hizo. Se detuvo, asintiendo levemente a su amigo, esperando a que Sora y Mimi, quienes se retrasaron, llegaran con ellos.

—¿Por qué se retrasan tanto? —espetó impaciente.

—No son tan rápidas, tonto. Le dije a Garurumon que las trajera, pero tal vez Mimi se rehúsa a subir a su lomo debido a que trae falda. Contrólate, ¿desde cuándo te volviste un manojo de nervios?

Aquella sonrisa, que escondía algo más; Taichi la detestó. Parecía que esos ojos azules lo traspasaban, observando los miedos que lo atormentaban día y noche. Se sentía vulnerable, tenía miedo. Pero sobretodo, odiaba ver en esa sonrisa lo que él alguna vez fue.

—Mira, allí vienen —señaló Yamato con la barbilla.

Se sorprendió al ver que Mimi estaba sentada sobre Garurumon, aparentemente sin una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Sobre sus piernas yacía Palmon, Agumon iba en la cabeza del lobo, y detrás de Mimi una cabellera roja serpenteaba en el aire. Lo primero que noto cuando Garurumon se detuvo a su lado fue el pie de Sora.

—¿Qué les paso? —preguntó acercándose.

—Trato de alcanzarte cuando saliste corriendo, pero se cayó, perdió el zapato y luego siguió corriendo. Se lastimó —contestó Mimi dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

—Lo siento, Sora.

La besó en la frente, tomando por sorpresa a todos.

Lo que menos se podía perdonar era que por su culpa sus seres queridos salieran lastimados, pero lo que más hería el corazón de Taichi Yagami, era salirse de control y perder de vista a quienes deseaba proteger. La imagen de Sora, de Agumon y de Hikari de repente se convirtieron en una sola.

—Agumon —el pequeño digimon contesto entusiasmado—: vamos, nosotros nos adelantaremos, será como en los viejos tiempos amigo. Mimi, lleva por favor a Sora a casa, Yamato irá con ustedes. Agumon y yo investigaremos qué sucede.

—¡Eso nunca! —gritó Mimi—. No puedes irte solo, voy contigo quieras o no, ¿ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez que nos abandonaste? No permitiré algo así de nuevo, ¡jamás! ¡No quiero!

—Yo tampoco te dejare.

—Pero Sora…

—Taichi, no me trates como una niña. Soy fuerte, está herida no es nada.

—En ese caso, debemos darnos prisa.

—Yamato, ¿tú también?

—Si no estoy yo quién peleara contigo, Yagami.

Palabras agridulces. Tal vez no eran las correctas, tal vez no eran las mejores palabras de aliento, pero conllevaban tanta magnitud, que ninguno las llegaba a comprender, todavía. Y para Taichi, a pesar del viento cortante que empezaba a soplar, le fueron de ayuda.

Ya era hora de que Taichi Yagami regresará.

٭٭٭

 _¡Bam!_ Un disparo tras otro, igual de ensordecedor que el anterior. Gargomon disparaba con un frenesí caótico. Ninguno lo pudo detener.

Hikari, tirada en el suelo, vio con asombro las alas que la rodeaban: Angewomon y Angemon la protegían. Gargomon no disparo hacía ella, las balas daban de lleno contra el asfalto al que atacaba el digimon.

Takeru no reprimió más el suspiro de alivio al ver que el objetivo de esas balas no era Hikari.

—Ese digimon está loco —dijo Daisuke sin parpadear—. ¿Crees que planeé algo?

Takeru no dijo nada. Camino con cautela a donde estaba Hikari, con una rápida mirada verificó que no estuviera herida y tomándola de la mano la alejo de allí.

—Debemos detenerlo. —La voz de Angemon, en lugar de afirmación, sonó a pregunta.

—Sólo dispara al suelo. Si nos acercamos se puede alterar, hay que esperar un poco.

El polvo que se alzaba se hacía más y más denso. Pronto, el área se llenó de un color gris que contrastaba con el cielo. Nuevamente la vista les era inútil.

—¿Escuchan eso?

—No escucho nada, Hikari-chan.

—Exacto, no hay ruido. Gargomon dejo de disparar.

Angewomon agitó sus alas, dispersando en segundos el polvo que nadaba alrededor.

En el suelo, un gran hoyo saltaba a la vista, pero Gargomon no estaba.

—Se fue.

 _Desde aquel día no volvieron a saber nada de aquel digimon. Su aparición, y desaparición, fueron un misterio para todos. En el futuro lo recordaron con gracia._

Quizá ese habría sido un gran final, pero el mundo está lleno de inicios, ¿recuerdan?

Lo cierto es que Takeru, sin saber la razón, ansiaba que todo concluyera. El mundo giraba y él no se daba cuenta, los pájaros cantaban y él no escuchaba. Mil cosas pasaban y en cada una de ellas percibía un ápice de maldad. Por ello optó por dejar de escuchar, ver, e incluso sentir. El mundo cambiaba constantemente, el problema era que veía el camino del mundo más siniestro y oscuro.

En las mañanas, al despertar, el cielo, fuese claro o lleno de nubes, lo veía siempre en la misma tonalidad gris. Se esforzaba en verlo de otro color, pero era en vano. Era el mismo color que vislumbraba en Taichi cada que se encontraba con él. Con Hikari era distinto. Ella brillaba como una gama de colores que jamás creyó volver a ver. Y cuando su sonrisa se quedaba grabada en sus ojos, Takeru se preguntaba si el mundo era antes como esa _pequeña luz_.

Buscaron con la mirada a Gargomon. Fue hasta que escucharon el inconfundible sonido de sus balas cuando lo localizaron.

—¡El parque! —recordó Daisuke—. Debemos darnos prisa.

Se sentían dentro de un juego, yendo de un lado a otro, cazando sin saber a qué. Corrieron al parque, la gente, tranquila, se paseaba de un lado a otro. La música retumbaba entre la copa de los árboles. Sobre uno de ellos estaba Gargomon. Bajo de un salto, las personas ni lo miraban. Y aquella imagen se desvaneció tan velozmente como un día irrumpido abruptamente por la lluvia. Alzo los brazos, disparando a todas partes.

Ahora los niños corrían para refugiarse con digimons bebe entre sus brazos. Las señoras gritaban. Todos tropezaban contra todos.

—¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué hace?!

—Angemon, ve con Angewomon y ExVeemon, detengan a Gargomon. Nosotros ayudaremos a la gente.

* * *

Takeru levantó a un niño del suelo que lloraba escandalosamente. Trato de consolarlo susurrándole palabras dulces, pero lo único que salía de la boca del niño era «Tokomon». Bajo la vista, encontrándose con un Tokomon en el suelo… No respiraba. Apartó la mirada, dándole la espalda, sabía que se desintegraría hasta dejar de existir. Prosiguió, apretando la manita del niño que seguía balbuceando el nombre de su digimon. En la distancia diviso a Hikari con una anciana apoyándose de ella, luego a Daisuke guiando a un grupo de chicos.

Llevaban a la gente detrás de edificios y luego regresaban. Siempre que lo hacían las balas se multiplicaban y era más difícil caminar sin tener que esconderse.

Se dieron cuenta de que sus digimon luchaban contra Gargomon pero poco podían hacer.

Hace mucho tiempo ya se habían cruzado con la evolución de Terriermon, cuando conocieron a ese niño de Estados Unidos, por lo tanto, sabían que era fuerte, que podría ser peligroso para su adversario… Pero al digimon que tenían enfrente, ese que saltaba de un lado a otro tan rápido que desequilibraba el vuelo de los seres alados, el que disparaba una cantidad desorbitante de balas produciendo un sonido irritante, el que se quitaba del camino sin ningún problema a los tres que luchaban contra él; no era normal. El poder que poseía, agilidad, fuerza, no eran propios de un digimon que se encontraba en la misma etapa que sus amigos.

Pronto, los caóticos sonidos que escuchaban se volvieron el «tic, tac» de un reloj.

—Aún hay gente allá —gritó Daisuke.

—Gargomon aumentó de repente su velocidad, parece que quiere acabar con esto rápido. —La respiración de Hikari aceleró. Mal presentimiento.

—Si vamos todos seremos un punto fácil para Gargomon —la mirada de Takeru se torno seria—, iré yo solo. Queda poca gente, no tardaré.

—Estás loco si piensas que te dejaré ir a la horca solo, Takaishi —Daisuke le sonrió de lado.

—Tonto —bajo la mirada—. Si vas conmigo ¿Quién sacará a Hikari de aquí?

—¡Yo me puedo cuidar sin su ayuda! —La chica se acercó con pisadas firmes, sin titubear—. Ahora debemos ir y sacar a esa gente, recuerden que también hay digimons, hay muchas vidas en riesgo, dejen de competir y actúen como el equipo que son.

Definitivamente, era la hermana de Taichi.

—Hikari-chan nos dio una paliza verbal —Daisuke deshizo la corbata del uniforme.

—Siempre hace lo mismo contigo, ¿no? —El castaño sonrió con disgusto.

No alcanzaron a dar ni tres pasos cuando una ola de balas se estrellaron a su alrededor.

Abrieron los ojos sólo para toparse con sus respectivos digimons en el suelo, fatigados y con heridas por doquier.

—Takeru —Angemon se incorporó—, lo siento, es muy fuerte. No sé de dónde viene toda esa fuerza, pero haré lo posible por protegerte.

—Daisuke, mientras sigas de pie, yo también lo haré —Fue el turno de ExVeemon.

—Hikari…

Las palabras de Angewomon fueron cortadas por una voz metálica que todos reconocieron, «aullido explosivo», se escuchó, y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Gargomon cayendo mientras se desvanecía con las ráfagas fortuitas del viento.

Lo que sintieron en ese momento no fue alivio, más bien se describiría como _miedo_. Ese tic, tac del reloj seguía en sus oídos.

Taichi llego corriendo seguido de los demás, Yamato se mantenía detrás junto a Garurumon.

—¡Hikari! —dijo al acercarse a su hermana—, ¿estás bien? Sabía que algo andaba mal, debí venir antes, lo siento.

—Estoy bien —pronunció apenas. En su mente se repetía con ahínco la imagen de Gargomon siendo atravesado por un fuego azul.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Takeru se abalanzó contra Yamato sin que nadie se lo esperará.

—Preguntas por qué —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Te estaba protegiendo. —Sonrió amargamente.

—¿De qué? Ese digimon se descontrolo pero no hirió a nadie. No estabas aquí para saberlo.

—Takeru —empleó una voz firme, la que solía usar cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse y se mantenía estable—, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Supuse que ninguno de ustedes había causado el desastre de _allá_ , el único culpable era ese Gargomon, ¿me equivoco?

En ese punto de la conversación Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru estaban confundidos, observaron a Sora, ella asintió cariñosamente, indicándoles que viraran más allá del punto donde ellos estaban. Tuvieron que caminar hasta llegar al centro del parque.

No estaban preparados para eso, nadie lo estaría en realidad.

Aún había muchas personas en la zona, lo supieron de la forma más cruel. Cientos de cuerpos yacían tirados a derredor, era imposible contarlos, era imposible ignorarlos. Hikari se apoyó en Takeru cuando vio a una niña con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de terror. Daisuke no pudo evitar que el estómago se le revolviera al ver tanta sangre derramada. Takeru estrechó más fuerte a Hikari cuando el olor del _fin_ se enredó en sus sentidos.

Él pensó que el único fin que existía en el mundo era la muerte. La idea no le gustó.

٭٭٭

 _Después del incidente con el «digimon salvaje» las autoridades han decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora los digimons serán juzgados como cualquier humano, esto como medida preventiva ante otro posible ataque en el futuro. El Ejército japonés promueve una campaña para que estos seres sean reclutados y formen parte del ejército, de esta forma, se dice, los mantendrán alejados de la civilización para evitar desastres y también contribuirán a la paz interna del país, pues serán entrenados como soldados y no como mascotas._

 _Los familiares de las víctimas en la que se ha llamado «La masacre de Odaiba», movilizan a la población para alejar a estas criaturas…_

—Apaga eso, Jou. —Ordenó Taichi, irritado.

Jou tuvo que apagar la radio que llevaba consigo. Nadie comprendía la manía del chico por coleccionar ese tipo de aparatos antiguos.

Paso una semana desde aquel trágico encuentro. La población mundial se vio inmediatamente indignada por lo ocurrido, repudiando, la mayoría, a los monstruos digitales que vivían con ellos. Los pocos que mantenían a su lado a los digimons eran agraviados y no veían otra opción más que entregarlos a los refugios que se levantaron en cuestión de días.

Por esa razón los niños elegidos, quienes ya no eran unos niños, estaban reunidos en el viejo parque al que iban antes, todos acompañados de pequeñas personitas encapuchadas. Con todo el caos que se respiraba, ya no dejaban salir a sus amigos a la calle, a menos que fuese algo importante, como esta ocasión, y si lo hacían los cubrían con grandes y holgados abrigos.

—¿Quién falta? —preguntó Sora tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tenso.

—Mimi, Yamato, Daisuke, Iori, Ken y Miyako —contó Hikari con los dedos.

—Sólo faltan Mimi y Yamato, no le hable a Daisuke y los demás —exclamó Taichi cabizbajo. Agumon le sonrió.

—¿Por qué? Ellos son parte de nosotros.

—Lo sé, Hikari, pero esto nos incumbe sólo a los ocho. Fuimos los que disparamos el inicio, hay que cerrar el fin, y para eso los necesito a todos ustedes. No quiero excluir a Daisuke, a Ken, ni a Iori ni a Miyako, pero tú y yo sabemos, todos sabemos, que nosotros estamos vinculados por algo más que una casualidad.

Hikari guardó silencio. Se entretuvo viendo cómo jugaba Gatomon con Patamon, ellos los protegieron muchos años, el mundo parecía confabular para que esta vez fuera al revés.

—Perdón por la tardanza, Mimi se empeñó en traer en una carriola a Palmon y Gabumon.

Los dos que faltaban aparecieron, Taichi relajo los músculos que llevaban mucho tiempo contraídos debido a la ansiedad.

—¿Desde cuándo vives cerca de Mimi, Yamato?

La curiosidad de Koushiro, por primera vez, no fue saciada. Yamato lo paso de largo adrede para evitar responder, y Mimi, muy cándidamente, paso a tomar asiento al lado de Sora.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—No hagas preguntas tontas, ¿acaso no escuchas las noticias? Nuestros compañeros están en peligro —espetó Taichi. De repente la tensión retorno a su cuerpo.

—Dejemos que el Gobierno arregle todo y listo. No me parece mala idea que recluten a los digimon, así estarán más seguros y no se verán inmiscuidos en problemas de humanos —declaró indiferente. Ciertamente él creía que era lo correcto.

—¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! Ellos los usarán para sus propios beneficios, los controlarán, los mandarán a guerras con las que no deben lidiar. El mundo les ha dado la espalada, no podemos hacer lo mismo.

—El mundo les da una oportunidad para seguir viviendo juntos —alzó la voz, esta vez viendo fijamente a Taichi—, es distinto.

—Eres un tonto, no sé por qué te llame. Eres como todas esas personas que han abandonado a sus digimons. Seguro harías lo mismo con Gabumon.

La intensidad de las palabras subía como la espuma. Ninguno de los chicos sabía que hacer, aunque internamente sabían con quién estaban de acuerdo, claro que no era el momento para declararse de parte de uno o de otro, después de todo eran un grupo, o eso intentaban.

—¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Agumon no se puede quedar siempre a tu lado! Tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

Yamato se acercaba rápidamente a Taichi. Aquellos pasos, a ojos de Agumon, eran peligrosos. Así que, fuera por instinto, un mero reflejo o con la intención de querer detener algo que aún estaba a tiempo de detenerse, lanzó una llama hacía el rubio.

Palmon alejó a Yamato por orden de Mimi, evitando una herida que pudo haber sido más grave. La llama alcanzó a rozarle el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Taichi! Agumon pudo haber lastimado a Yamato... Quizá el reclutamiento de digimons sí sea lo correcto —dijo Mimi tratando de guardar la compostura.

Ella siempre odió las batallas, por eso creía que el _reclutamiento_ era la mejor opción para acabar con ellas.

—¿Mimi, tú también?

—Siempre has sido muy terco —Yamato se incorporó como si no estuviera herido—, desde que éramos niños lo has sido, pero piensa que tu terquedad terminará arrastrando a muchas personas.

—El lugar al que los quieres mandar no es mejor a lo que ya tenían aquí. Antes los humanos los amaban, ahora los quieren matar cada vez que ven a uno en la calle, ¿de verdad crees que si siguen aquí los tratarán mejor?

—Son unos simples juguetes —susurró Takeru. Hikari fue la única que lo escuchó.

—Eso lo averiguaré por mi cuenta. Puedes no involucrarte, pero no puedes evitar que se lleve a cabo.

—Pareces muy seguro de eso, Yamato. Creo que no me conoces bien, no permitiré que los lastimen.

—¿De verdad quieres esto?

—Si es necesario, sí.

Al fondo de la escena Hikari y Takeru se tomaban de las manos. Para ellos, la imagen que vieron cuando eran niños de sus hermanos peleando, cobraba un sentido especial; lo de aquella ocasión era un simple preludio a lo que ahora tenían enfrente.

Una guerra estaba por comenzar, ¿contra quién? No lo tenían claro.

* * *

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Soy un desastre… Patriot, espero que te haya gustado porque no creo que este cumpliendo con lo que pediste, ¡lo siento! En el próximo capítulo ya habrá acción, lo prometo. Por cierto, he tomado algunas cosas de _Civil War_ como lo sugeriste, se me paso mencionarlo en el disclaimer.

A quienes leen, ojalá les haya gustado :) Y disculpen si hay errores de ortografía, luego corrijo.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el tercer y último capítulo.


End file.
